Just One Kiss
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: Sometimes what you're looking for... is right beside you. ---- MirokuKagome.


**Title:** Just One Kiss  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Miroku x Kagome, slight Inuyasha x Kagome, slight Miroku x Sango  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Sometimes what you're looking for… is right beside you.  
**Word Count: **676 (now that's just pathetic)

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure the summery is from a book called _Secret Admirer_ by David Greenwalt. And _Inuyasha_, of course, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And Miroku belongs to me…

* * *

Miroku glanced up when someone gave an aggravated yell and plopped down onto the grass beside him. "Something wrong, Lady Kagome?" He asked pleasantly, turning his gaze back to the setting sun. 

"Inuyasha is such an ass."

His head whipped back to her at her vulgar bluntness. "Why, Lady Kagome," he said in the most shocked manner he could muster, a hand over his heart, "I do believe that was a very unladylike thing to say."

She giggled, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. But the smile faded when she sighed and glanced away. "It's true, though. You know it, too."

Miroku looked away as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Has Inuyasha done something again, Lady Kagome?"

She gave a short bark of laughter before she answered. "I know he can't be stupid enough to think I'll actually say yes to Koga one day, so the only thing holding him back was Kikyo, and I gave him time to make up his mind, but I-" She sighed. "I gave him three years of time, I've waited enough."

Trying to hide his shock, Miroku asked, "And this is why you are angry with him?"

She snorted. "I told him it was over and that he could have Kikyo and he," she laughed in a confused manner, "he told I was his. Jerk."

Chuckling, he said, "And I suppose that was when you 'sat' him?"

"You would suppose correct," she laughed, before sighing. "I just want a family. Does that make me a bad person?"

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he told her that it didn't.

Her eyes brightened up as she turned to look at him. "Speaking of family, Miroku, how are things going with you and Sango?" She noticed his expression sadden and quickly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Lady Kagome," he said. "I knew it was over between us a long time ago." At her slightly bewildered expression, he elaborated. "Sango is a fighter. She's not made out to be a mother."

Suddenly Kagome started to laugh. "Lady Kagome?" Miroku turned to look at her, one brow arched n question as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"How silly we both are," she said when she finally got herself under control. "I'm chasing a boy for three years who can't give me the family I want. And you're chasing a girl who can't give you the son you need."

She flopped backwards to lie out on her back. Miroku gulped when she stretched out her legs and arched her back. _Must not grope Lady Kagome_, he told himself, even as his fingers twitched.

Smiling up at him from her spot, she said, "Maybe I should have fallen in love with you."

Miroku wasn't sure when he made the effort to move, but the next thing he knew, he was leaning over the priestess, pressing his lips softly into hers. As soon as his mind caught up with his body's actions, he pulled back, already tensing for the slap he was sure was coming. When he felt nothing, he warily cracked open one eye. "Lady Kagome?"

She was staring off into space, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, one hand raised and almost touching her lips. At her name, her eyes flickered to him, and a shy smile graced her face, and Miroku felt the urge to kiss her one more time.

"Lady Kagome?" He asked again, opening both eyes to look at her. He yelped when he was yanked down by his robes, landing on top of her. "Lady Kagome! What-" He stopped at the intensely searching look she was giving him.

"Maybe I should have," she mumbled, "fallen in love with you instead."

Miroku was quiet for a moment, before a boyish smiled filled his face. "Lady Kagome, will you bear my son?"

She was only taken aback for a moment, before she grinned. "Maybe in a year or so," she said, pulling him down to her.

* * *

**A/N: **Is that even long enough to consider a one-shot? 

And geez, people! O-freakin-kay! I'll try to churn out some more one-shots related to this. _After_ I finish _Crash_ and when I get some ideas. Since I wasn't planning on continuing this, I have no ideas. Help would be appreciated.


End file.
